AB
by Lullaby.Dik
Summary: "Kyuhyun bergolongan darah A yang memperhatikan segalanya dan pemikir keras sementara Kibum bergolongan darah B, cuek dan menganggap semuanya mudah. Bagaimana jika mereka terlibat one night stand dan Kyuhyun tidak terima? Berhasilkah Kibum lulus dari magang mengambil gelar apotekernya sedangkan Kyuhyun merupakan apoteker penilainya?" KiHyun ! Yaoi ! Welcome to Pharmacys World
1. Chapter 1

[CHAP 1]

.

.

New FF !

Semoga dapat feel haha !

Dan saya benar Dik. Lullaby Dik yang gaya penulisannya telah berubah akibat hiatus. Better or not?

.

.

LullabyDik

Presents

.

.

"Tidak terasa kita akan menerima mahasiswa magang lagi. Hahh..." laki-laki bername tag Cho Kyuhyun yang tertera pada jas putihnya menghela panjang. Menyatukan jari-jarinya untuk menopang dahi. Rekan kerja Kyuhyun sekarang hanya tertawa kecil sebagai bentuk apresiasi keprihatinannya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Cho! Kau selalu membuat hal kecil menjadi besar." Ungkapnya sembari menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Mereka selalu buat aku pusing. Apa sebenarnya yang mereka pelajari selama 4 tahun? Membaca resep saja tidak lancar. Bisa-bisa kasih obat yang salah dan akibatnya apa? Bukannya sehat malah jadi sakit. Siapa yang salah? Hah... mereka kira aku dosen. Tapi, kalau tidak diluluskan. Bersujud saja akan mereka lakukan."

Memang benar yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, tapi, menurut Donghae (rekan kerjanya), "Tidak semua Cho. Meski ya, kebanyakan seperti itu." tanggapnya.

Kyuhyun tidak berniat merespon apapun. Perang telah terjadi dibatinnya. Apa apoteknya tidak menerima mahasiswa magang saja? Atau dia memberi surat protes kepada Universitas yang bersangkutan?

Lagi-lagi Donghae tertawa kecil melihat rekannya berpikir terlalu keras. Sudah biasa.

"Hey, bisa kau lupakan sejenak? Kau tidak ada janjikan malam ini? Bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku? Aku punya tempat yang bisa memberimu ketenangan."

Lirikan mengintimidasi dilakukan Kyuhyun, entah mengapa, laki-laki berkulit putih pucat ini selalu curiga dunia luarnya Donghae. Mereka rekan. Bukan teman. Lagipula, ini kali pertama Donghae mengajaknya bertemu di luar tanpa embel-embel tentang Farmasi.

"Oh Come On! Kau kaku sekali. Kau benaran akan botak kalau tidak bersenang-senang!"

"Aku bersenang-senang. Jangan sok tau!"

Donghae melengos, "Baiklah baiklah. Kalau kau tidak mau juga tak apa."

"Aku tidak mengatakan tidak mau."

Alis Donghae terangkat satu, "Akh! Kau ini! Let's Go!"

=KYU=

Alunan musik dari lantai DJ telah membuai para penghuni klub malam di kawasan Jaegu. Mereka bergoyang secara abstrak, bukan menunjukkan keahlian kemudian mendapat juara; beberapa menggoda lawan atau sesama jenis; ada pula yang hanya duduk ditemani segelas vodka.

"Oh Cho. Kau keterlaluan! Bersenang-senanglah! Turun ke lantai dansa dan hilangkan segala pikiranmu itu." Donghae menghampiri Kyuhyun, sesaat melirik gelas vodka laki-laki itu, Donghae melengos sebab Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya.

Sedangkan laki-laki berkaos merah garis hitam bertangan panjang itu bergeming untuk beberapa menit. Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya, "Ini bukan caraku bersenang. Kepalaku rasanya ingin pecah saja. Musiknya terlalu kuat. Tidak bisakah ditukar lebih lembut?"

"HA? KAU BILANG APA?"

Sebenarnya Donghae dengar tapi, laki-laki itu tidak mau ambil pusing keberatan rekannya berada di sini. Karena Kyuhyun hanya melihatnya tajam, Donghae angkat bahu kemudian ngacir dari sana, "Aku berdansa dulu. Punya partner yang seksi di sana! Setidaknya, kau coba minum itu. Anggap saja obat haha!"

Tidak bertanggung jawab.

Kyuhyun mengutuki Donghae dan merutuki dirinya sendiri. Terlebih dia menumpang di mobil Donghae dan tidak tahu daerah ini. Bagaimana dia bisa pulang?

"Kenapa mereka bisa bersenang-senang seperti orang gila? Banyak hal yang lebih membahagiakan dari sini dan tentu bermanfaat. Bodoh sekali aku terbujuk oleh si muka ikan itu. Pantas saja, dia bergolongan darah O." saking kesalnya Kyuhyun, tidak sadar laki-laki penggemar bacaan sifat berdasarkan golongan darah tersebut telah meneguk sekaligus minuman yang tersaji di depannya.

Kyuhyun terbatuk, "Minuman apa ini? Alkohol? Bagus sekali si ikan itu."

"Hey hey hey... jangan cemberut terus manis."

Seorang laki-laki muda berperawakan tinggi tiba-tiba saja duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Dia mengerling menggoda.

"K-kau! Mau apa kau. Jangan dekat-dekat. Hush!" usir Kyuhyun sadis, sekaligus mewanti-wanti keselamatan dirinya sendiri. Demi apa, Kyuhyun paling anti dengan orang asing. Bagaimana jika dia dijahati? Bagaimana jika tidak ada hari esok lagi buatnya? Bagaimana? Bagaimana?

Kemudian, empat laki-laki yang lain datang dan bergabung. Dari tampang mereka tidak terlihat criminal tapi, karena itulah Kyuhyun semakin takut. Apalagi dia bagai dikepung sekarang.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan? Apapun niat kalian terhadapku, lupakan saja! Ayahku seorang polisi dan saudaraku seorang politisi! Jadi..."

"Pft..."

Kyuhyun terdiam saat melihat laki-laki yang menegurnya pertama kali menutup mulut menahan tawa. Jika ini di anime, empat sudut siku-siku tercetak di dahi Kyuhyun.

"Kau tertawa? Yakk! Aku tau kalian masih bocah. Dosa mengerjai yang tua, mengerti!"

Tanpa aba-aba, kelimanya tertawa, ada yang tergelak sekali, ada pula yang hanya tertawa-tawa kecil.

"Kau lucu sekali. Kami bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya duduk di sini dan jarak kita tidak begitu dekat. Hahaha..." Kyuhyun memasang wajah se-face palm mungkin, oke, dia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri, "aku Chanyeol." Sambungnya.

"Aku Sehun." Sahut yang berkulit hampir sama seperti Kyuhyun.

"Kai." Ini malah kebalikan dari kulit Sehun dan Kyuhyun.

"Heechul." Kyuhyun sempat berkedip beberapa kali untuk memastikan gender orang ini.

"Kibum."

"Kyuhyun."

=KiHyun=

Fajar menyingsing dan burung-burung berkicauan...

Tidak tidak.

Jangan harapkan keadaan seperti itu yang bakalan terdeskripsikan di pagi menjelang siang ini. Dua insan yang masih membungkus dalam selimut, salah satunya mulai bergerak-gerak perlahan. Merasa kepalanya pusing dan ada desakan aneh dari lambung.

"Hoekkk..." Kyuhyun memuntahkan isi perutnya begitu saja di lantai, refleks dia terduduk dan selimutnya tersingkap sampai perut. Setelah mengusap area mulutnya, Kyuhyun kembali berbaring. Memijat pangkal hidungnya sampai ke dahi.

Begini ternyata rasanya hangover. Kyuhyun bersumpah tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Semalam dia banyak ditawari minuman oleh Chanyeol. Sehun juga. Kai, Heechul, Kibum, mereka semua sangat baik. Sambil berbincang-bincang, Kyuhyun lupa bahwa yang dia konsumsi racun.

"Hmmm... kepalaku pusing." Keluh Kyuhyun.

Di sebelah Kyuhyun, ada sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak. Masih dalam transisi sadarnya, Kyuhyun begitu malas untuk sekadar menoleh, membuka mata saja pun tidak.

"Akh... sudah siang ya."

BEKU.

Kyuhyun merasa jantungnya berhenti sepersekian detik sesaat mendengar suara berat khas bangun tidur di sampingnya. Dammit it! Kyuhyun baru sadar. Dia di mana sekarang? Mana Donghae? Apa yang terjadi semalam? Siapa yang membawanya ke sini?

Terlalu banyak menerka membuat Kyuhyun semakin pusing. Pelan-pelan, laki-laki itu membuka matanya. Tepat di atas Kyuhyun terdapat kaca sepanjang tempat tidur dan lebar kira-kira 60 sentimeter. Kyuhyun hanya melirik ke sebelahnya melalui pantulan kaca.

Kemudian, melirik dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun topless dan bagian bawahnya terasa telanjang juga. Bercak-bercak merah tercipta di kulitnya. Rambutnya kusut. Aroma kamar khas cairan pria.

"Sial! Aku terlambat."

Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan pikiran. Tidak memperdulikan seorang lagi di kamar itu yang turun dari ranjang dan sepertinya menuju kamar mandi.

"Kau tidak pergi? Aku diluan kalau begitu."

Ternyata, memejamkan mata malah membuat Kyuhyun ingin menangis saja. Potongan-potongan ingatan tentang kegiatan semalam membayang di pikirannya. Kulit bersentuh kulit. Lidah yang mengeksplorasi tubuhnya. Ciuman. Desahan.

"HUEEEE... KAU MEMPERKOSAKU KAN?! TERUS KAU MAU PERGI! EOMMMAAAAA!"

Kibum menghentikan kegiatannya memutar kenop pintu. Menatap bingung laki-laki manis yang berhasil memuaskan nafsunya semalam. Atau nafsu Kyuhyun juga.

Merasa tidak enak, Kibum mendekati Kyuhyun dan hanya berdiri tanpa melakukan apa pun.

"Memperkosa apa? Kita mau sama mau semalam."

Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya kasar, "APA! Hina sekali aku mau! KAU BOHONG!"

Kibum menggaruk kepalanya gusar. Dia terlambat mendatangi tempat magangnya dan sepertinya rekan one night standnya terkena amnesia mendadak.

"Dengar. Kau bersedia melakukan ini. Lagipula, sudahlah. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Kau juga tidak bisa hamil. Aku terlambat, mengertilah. Ini nomor ponselku kalau kau perlu denganku." Kibum mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan kartu nama buatannya sendiri ke Kyuhyun. Tapi, langsung ditepis laki-laki itu.

"Jam berapa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah tertegun mendengar kata "terlambat".

"Sebelas."

"AKU TERLAMBAT! Tunggu dan antarkan aku! Bertanggung jawablah dan ingat, ini belum ku anggap selesai."

Kyuhyun ngacir ke kamar mandi. Lupa bahwa dia sedang telanjang. Kibum yang melihatnya meneguk ludah kasar. Sial! Little Kim mulai beraksi.

Persetan dengan keterlambatannya.

Kibum memilih menunggu Kyuhyun. Kibum berpikir, dari mengantarkan laki-laki manis itu, dia dapat informasi baru. Dia bisa memulai pendekatan baru dan menikmati tubuh Kyuhyun yang dia acungi jempol. Berbeda dengan partner one night stand lainnya. Kyuhyun seperti malaikat suci atau daging segar.

=AB=

"Kau yakin di sini?" Kibum bertanya setelah sampai ke tempat tujuan Kyuhyun.

"Iya. Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus sambil melepas seat bell nya.

"Tapi, apoteknya hari ini tutup."

Kyuhyun berdecak sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu mobil Kibum, "Aku apoteker di sini. Karenamu, aku terlambat di hari pertama anak magang datang. Apa nanti yang mereka pikirkan tentang aku? Ck!"

BLAM

Pintu mobil Kibum dibanting laki-laki manis itu dari luar. Meninggalkan Kibum yang matanya membola karena terkejut, bahkan tak mampu merespon apa-apa.

Benar-benar sial!

Kelulusannya terancam sekarang.

Sambil terus mengumpat, Kibum mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari mobil setelah memarkirkannya dengan benar.

Kibum menghela pendek di depan pintu.

Dia akan memulai magang pertamanya di sini, di apotek yang dipegang Kyuhyun, partner one night standnya yang bertubuh nikmat dan... mengalami amnesia dadakan bahwa Kyuhyun juga ingin.

"Masa bodohlah!"

Kibum menyampirkan tasnya di bahu. Tersenyum tipis. Mendorong pintu. Dan melangkahkan kaki pasti ke dalam.

Apa yang terjadi, terjadilah. Pikirnya.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Birthday Kibum Kim ex-Super Junior. Love ya** ( -_-)/

.

.

LullabyDik

Presents

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memilih lewat pintu samping yang langsung menuju ruang tengah dekat ruangan dirinya dan Donghae. Laki-laki berkulit pucat dengan ruam kemerahan di sekitar leher yang tidak dia tutupi itu bergegas masuk ke ruangannya.

"Ya Tuhan... ini gila!" Kyuhyun membuka lemari kecil tempat Farmasis itu menyimpan baju cadangan, memakai kemeja dan celana baru beserta dalamannya. Terakhir, jas putih yang menjadi kebanggaan Kyuhyun.

Masih sebelah tangan yang terpakai ke lengan jasnya, saat itu Donghae membuka ruangan mereka. Kyuhyun berjengit kaget.

"Ketuklah sebelum masuk!"

"Tapi, ini ruangan ku juga," dengan wajah bingungnya setelah diketusin Kyuhyun tanpa sebab, Donghae beralih ke mejanya yang penuh berkas-berkas dari penting sampai tidak. Donghae mengernyit begitu melihat tumpukan baju habis dipakai terletak di meja Kyuhyun, "kau tidak pulang semalam? Pantas terlambat."

Kyuhyun mendengus. Berkacak pinggang ke rekannya, "Lihat siapa yang bertanya. Kau masih ingat rupanya. Tuan tidak bertanggung jawab! Bisa-bisanya kau meninggalkan ku. Di mana kau semalam? Kau membuatku seperti orang bodoh..."

Sebelum berbicara panjang kali lebar dan membuat pusing kepala beruntun, Donghae segera menyela, "Ku lihat kau bersenang-senang dengan kumpulan namja yang tidak ku kenal. Jadi, ku biarkan saja. Lagipula, kau sudah dewasa. Bertanggung jawab seperti apa yang kau minta. Ada-ada saja." Buktinya Kyuhyun kembali ke ruang kerjanya dengan selamat tanpa cacat. Donghae mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. Memilih melanjutkan tujuannya ke sini.

Kyuhyun juga tidak sambung bicara lagi. Terlalu banyak pikiran sekarang untuk sekadar berdebat. Pun tubuhnya terasa lemas sekali. Setelah menggelung pakaian kotornya dan memasukkan ke dalam plastik, Kyuhyun hendak ke meja Donghae dan bertanya seputar anak magang.

Tapi, di tengah perjalanan, Kyuhyun menabrak ujung meja. Pinggangnya terkena, tidak begitu kuat, seperti ke senggol. Hanya saja, efeknya begitu luar biasa. Bagai sengatan lebah yang menjalar sampai-sampai bokong. Kyuhyun refleks membungkuk dengan memegangi pinggang. Persis kakek-kakek bongkok yang mengeluh sakit.

"AKHH... SAKIT SEKALI...!"

Donghae mengalihkan pandang ke Kyuhyun, "Hey...kau tak apa?" –dan mendekati rekannya.

Kyuhyun meringis-ringis, wajahnya memerah menunjukkan farmasis itu tidak bercanda.

"Ini sakit sekali. Pinggangku mati rasa! Aku tidak bisa bergerak! Apa aku terkena sindrom stroke? Bagaimana ini Hae? Aku masih ingin liburan sama eomma dan appa. Jadi captain Cho yang disayangi Ahra noona."

Melebih-lebihkan segala hal adalah keahlian Cho Kyuhyun. Daripada merespon perkataannya dan terjadi debat tak berujung, Donghae berinisiatif menyelipkan kedua tangannya di lutut Kyuhyun yang tertekuk. Meski pun lebih pendek, Donghae bisa menguasai tubuh Kyuhyun dengan otot-otot tubuhnya.

"Pelan-pelan! Kau tak tahu rasanya sakit sekali!"

Donghae tidak menggubris protesan Kyuhyun, tapi, saat dia melihat ke bawah dan matanya tertumbuk ke bagian leher Kyuhyun yang tak tertutupi kemeja dan jas putihnya. Saat itulah Donghae menyeringai lebar.

"Ya. Aku memang tidak pernah di posisi bawah," Donghae berdecak, "seharusnya kau dan aku buka-bukaan dari awal. Mungkin kita bisa bermain selama ini. Kau terlalu serius sih."

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Seratus persen tidak mengerti. Posisinya masih menggantung di udara dengan bantuan tangan kokoh Donghae.

"Kau bicara apa! Aku tidak paham."

Donghae menggeleng-geleng berlagak tidak habis pikir dengan kemalu-maluan tapi mau dari seorang Kyuhyun. Setelah menurunkan Kyuhyun pada satu-satunya sofa berduduk tiga di ruangan itu dengan hati-hati, Donghae mengambil syalnya dan melilitkan ke leher Kyuhyun yang tengah mengaduh-aduh sakit.

"Apa kata anak magang nanti, kalau melihat penilainya sendiri terlambat karena baru menghabiskan masa-masa indah di ranjang."

Kyuhyun refleks memukul kepala Donghae, "Ini kesalahan! Aku diperkosa!"

"Ck!" Donghae berdecak, tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan Kyuhyun lagi, dia pun berjalan ke mejanya melanjutkan tujuan awalnya masuk ruangan ini, "terserahmu saja." Dalam hati Donghae mencibir, syukur saja dia tidak menyentuh orang seanarkis Kyuhyun, siapa pula yang berani melakukan itu, mampuslah dia.

"Ehm..., jadi bagaimana mahasiswa magang?"

"Kau masih ingat tugasmu ternyata."

Kyuhyun berdecak, "Beritahu saja. Aku akan menemui mereka."

"Sudah sampai perkenalan. Karena menunggumu tadi, tidak banyak yang ku lakukan. Jumlah mereka ada enam. Jadi, tiga untukmu dan tiga untukku. Tapi, ada satu orang yang belum datang..," Wajah Kyuhyun menunjukkan ketidaksukaan saat mendengar penuturan terakhir Donghae, "kau tidak masalah kalau aku memutuskan sepihak pembagian kelompok kan?"

Merasa bagian punggung dan pinggangnya sudah lumayan baik, Kyuhyun pelan-pelan bangkit dari sofa dan mendekati tempat Donghae. Tatapannya penuh selidik.

"Siapa mahasiswa magang yang cari mati itu? Ku harap dia berada di kelompokku."

Donghae bergidik mendapati jiwa sadis Kyuhyun mulai bangkit, "Soal itu..."

"Kau tidak membaginya berdasarkan wajahkan?" potong Kyuhyun sarkastik.

"Tidak," Jawab Donghae tanpa ekspresi, "dengar, aku mengacak dari nomor absen mereka. Jadi, aku tidak tahu menahu mahasiswa cari mati yang kau katakan berada di kelompokku atau kelompokmu."

Mengangkat bahunya, Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Donghae sekali, ujung dagunya terayun ke arah pintu.

"Ayo kita temui mereka."

[~A~B~]

Terhitung 5 kepala di ruang tunggu yang duduk gelisah tidak sabaran. Sesekali mereka bergantian melihat pintu yang disinyalir sebagai ruangan apoteker tampan bernama Donghae tadi masuk.

"Lama sekali." Gerutu namja oriental berwajah baby face, di sebelahnya namja lain bermata belo hanya menatap ke depan tanpa ekspresi. Jika diperhatikan, keduanya bertubuh mungil untuk ukuran laki-laki, persis anak SMP yang menunggu hasil raport.

Tiga kepala lagi terdiri dari dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Beruntunglah perempuan itu menjadi satu-satunya kaum hawa di sana.

Tiba-tiba dari arah pintu masuk, seorang _namja_ berwajah menawan yang meretas senyum tipis bergabung bersama kelima lainnya. Atmosfer berubah canggung.

 _Namja_ berwajah _baby face_ langsung bersemu merah terpesona. Wajah cemberutnya berganti jadi senyum malu-maluin. Di sebelahnya, oh, namja bermata belo masih memandang ke depan seakan ada hantu-hantu kertas bergoyang dumang.

"Ah perkenalkan. Aku Kim Kibum. Jurusan farmasi di Universitas SuJu."

"Kalau kau tidak di jurusan farmasi, kau tidak akan berada di sini." alis Kibum berkerut mendengar sambutan tak hangat itu. Berasal dari _namja_ berkulit agak kecoklatan seperti dirinya yang berpegangan tangan dengan namja lain bermanik mata coklat terang.

"Onew yeobo... jangan begitu." Ujar namja bermanik coklat terang ke pemuda berkulit agak kecoklatan yang berhasil membuat Kibum kehilangan kata.

"Tapi kau terpesona dengannya yeobo." –yang dipanggil Onew balas merengek.

"Kau salah paham yeobo. Aku hanya cinta padamu. Kau tidak percaya lagi denganku?"

"Aku percaya yeobo. Tapi, kau harus melihatku saja, jangan dia. Aku cemburu."

.

.

Kibum mengalihkan perhatian ke satu-satunya wanita di sana –tampak lebih normal karena duduk di sofa sambil memperhatikan dua sejoli lovey dovey dengan ekspresi jijik. Kibum memutuskan duduk di sebelahnya tanpa izin.

"Aku Kim Kibum." Kibum mengulang perkenalannya khusus untuk si wanita yang berwajah di atas standar wanita pada umumnya.

Wanita itu menoleh, "Hm aku tau. Panggil aku Hani. Dari Universitas Exid."

Tidak mau ketinggalan, namja berwajah baby face berjalan ke depan Kibum dan Hani. Senyummya lebar, mata sipitnya terlihat menjadi garis.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun. Panggil Baek atau Bae saja tak masalah," Dia berkata ceria seakan bunga matahari berjatuhan dari langit, "yang bengong di sana itu namanya Do Kyungsoo. Tapi, aku memanggilnya Dio. Aku dan Dio berasal dari Universitas EXO. Salam kenal! Mohon bantuannya untuk 2 tahun ke depan teman magang!" Baekhyun membungkuk hormat.

Hani lantas berdiri dan balas membungkuk, "Aku Hani dari Universitas Exid."

"Kau wanita yang cantik Hani-ya." Puji Baekhyun.

Hani tertawa kecil, "Terima kasih Baek."

Sementara Kibum, laki-laki itu mengusap tengkuk belakangnya lalu berdiri untuk melakukan hormat formal sebelum interupsi dari namja tampan lain bergabung bersama mereka. Diikuti namja berkulit putih pucat bersyal yang menatap mereka satu per satu intens.

"Maaf lama," Tutur Donghae. Di tangannya terdapat map biru berisi daftar hadir anak-anak magang, "ini rekanku, Cho Kyuhyun. Ada insiden kecil jadi mohon dimaklumi atas keterlambatannya." Donghae melirik Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sebelahnya, melihat bagaimana respon pemuda itu, Kyuhyun selalu sensitif tentang semua hal buruk dirinya disinggung ke orang lain.

Tapi, bukan pelototan tajam untuk Donghae, melainkan mimik horor dilayangkan Kyuhyun kepada salah satu anak magang yang berdiri rapi di depan mereka.

Donghae mengamati wajah anak magang itu. Tentu saja! Dia salah satu pemuda di meja Kyuhyun di bar semalam. Senyum miring sarat makna tercipta di wajah tampan Donghae.

"Ehm, kau," tunjuk Donghae ke anak magang itu, "aku baru melihatmu di sini. Kau terlambat?"

Kibum yang sedaritadi berusaha tidak menghiraukan pelototan Kyuhyun langsung menjawab pertanyaan Donghae sambil membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Maaf sajangnim. Ada insiden kecil jadi mohon maafkan atas keterlambatan saya."

Rasanya Donghae membutuhkan ruang kosong sekarang untuk melepas bom tawanya.

"Baiklah tidak apa. Karena rekanku juga terlambat. Kau, ku maafkan. Dan jangan panggil sajangnim, aku bukan bosmu tapi penilaimu. 'Hyung' akan terdengar lebih baik." Kibum kembali berdiri tegak dan mengangguk singkat.

Kyuhyun mendengus. Tangannya sudah terkepal menahan amarah.

"Aku sudah membagi kalian menjadi dua kelompok berdasarkan nomor absen. Satu kelompok akan berada di bawah bimbinganku dan satunya dengan Kyuhyun."

Baekhyun merapal dalam hati untuk berada di kelompok Donghae, karena Kyuhyun itu, yang bahkan tidak menyapa mereka terlihat tidak bersahabat.

Well... ada yang lebih meminta pada Tuhan bagai mantera dalam hati. Kibum. Demi Tuhan atau apapun yang lebih agung darinya, berada di kelompok Kyuhyun sama saja masuk ke neraka.

"Kelompok satu dan akan menjadi kelompokku adalah..." kata Donghae mendramatisir. Bagai diiringi tabuhan drum, semua mendengar dengan seksama.

"Lee Jinki, Do Kyungsoo, dan Kim Kibum."

Mereka yang dipanggil namanya tersenyum sumringah, termasuk Kim Kibum yang sudah sempat berjanji akan rajin ibadah ke gereja.

"Yeobo... kita satu kelompok!" seru pemuda bermanik coklat terang.

"Tapi, yeobo. Dia juga Kim Kibum. Kim Kibum yang mana?"

Mendengar percakapan dua sejoli itu, yang lainnya sama-sama bingung. Donghae tidak menyadarinya, pun melihat daftar absen lagi.

"Kim Kibum dari Universitas SuJu." Ralatnya.

Senyum Kibum akhirnya tak jadi luntur. Tapi, dua sejoli di sana saling bermuram durja. Baekhyun dan Hani saling tatap kecewa. Sudah di kelompok Kyuhyun, terpisah dari Kibum pula. Kutukan apa ini?

"Selebihnya otomatis berada di bawah bimbingan Kyuhyun. Kim Kibum dari Universitas Shinee. Byun Baekhyun. Dan Hani."

"Sebentar..." Kyuhyun angkat suara. Nadanya dingin dan menusuk. Keenam anak magang kompak terdiam dan fokus memperhatikan ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak baik memisahkan pasangan kekasih," Kyuhyun diam sejenak, yang lainnya bingung, lebih-lebih Donghae di sebelahnya, "Kim Kibum dari Universitas Shinee akan berada di kelompok Donghae. Untuk menghindari kesamaan nama, sebagai gantinya, Kim Kibum dari Universitas SuJu akan berada di kelompokku."

(O.O)

Mata Kibum membola. WHAT THE! Pemuda itu siap melayangkan protes atas alasan tidak masuk akal. Tapi, Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam dan berkata, "Tidak ada bantahan atau anda langsung saya gagalkan, Kibum-ssi." Diakhir kata, Kyuhyun seakan mendesis bagai ular Anaconda di imajinasi Kibum.

Donghae mengulum senyum. Baiklah, sepertinya dua tahun ke depan tidak akan membosankan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Donghae bahkan berharap Kim Kibum itu, yang dari Universitas SuJu berada di kelompok Kyuhyun.

Baekhyun dan Hani saling tatap kembali. Kali ini berganti jadi tatapan bahagia.

Doa mereka terkabul!

.

.

.

[ **To Be Continued** ]

 **Mohon Maaf Sebesar-besarnya.**

Dulu saat masih menjadi pembaca, aku mikir, penulis yang gak lanjutin ceritanya itu tidak bertanggung jawab atau penulis yang pake acara hiatus sungguh alay. Apa susahnya lanjutin ceritanya sendiri?

Dan sekarang aku bersumpah gak akan memikirkan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi.

Silahkan menganggap aku bagaimana. Tapi satu hal, aku akan berusaha tetap melanjutkan apa yang aku mulai.

 **Terima Kasih. Aku baca semua review. Love Ya**


End file.
